


Prince Charming

by Abanden



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, M/M, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, i tried to keep it gender neutral for reader, roxas is a prince, theres like 1 swear word in this if you're worried about that kinda thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 10:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17078441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abanden/pseuds/Abanden
Summary: You've never met the prince until today.





	Prince Charming

The morning sunlight washed over your sleeping form. The combination of light and sound suddenly flooding your senses, waking you up. You get out of bed to prepare for your day working at the town bakery. You do one quick check of your home to make sure you don’t forget anything before heading out. On the way to your destination, you take notice that the streets seem busier than normal. 

Immediately upon entering the bakery, the aroma of bread hits you. Walking into the back of the bakery, you greet your boss, “Good morning ma’am.” She looks up from the dough she was kneading and happily responds, “Morning my dear, are you ready for the day?” You put your bag down on an empty chair. “Oh yes, I was wondering why there seemed to be more people out right now.”

“The prince is coming through the town today-” your boss continues kneading the dough, “the first set of goods are almost done, could you check on them?” Grabbing a rag, you walk over to the oven and open it to check on the bread. “Why are there so many people out to see him? If I remember correctly, it has not been that long since his last visit.” You take the pan out once the bread seemed to be properly baked. “Dear, have you never seen the prince? Many of the townspeople say he is quite charming.” You tested the bread to make sure it was baked and went to the front to start setting up the display. “Well,” you started responding, “I never got the chance to see him, I would not want to leave you alone in the bakery if there is going to be a lot of people out and about.”

Your boss watched as you set up the front for opening before speaking up, “I feel that you should have a chance to see your future king, why don’t you rest outside today? You can come in and help if it gets too busy, then you could work and probably still get a chance to see the prince.” You gave your boss a weird look. “I really do not care to see the prince that much.” “Yes but you would probably like a break, right?” Your boss laughed as you stopped what you were doing to think it over. “Well, I guess just one day would do no harm.” You laughed along with her. 

Shortly after the bakery opened, you saw people starting to crowd around the road. You turned to your boss and see her shooing you away. You stepped closer to the crowd. The sounds of horses neighing and their hooves clacking, the chatter of all the townspeople, it was a bit exciting. Soon enough, you could properly see those on the horses. After a few guards had passed, there he was. The prince with golden hair and beautiful blue eyes. Prince Roxas. You could understand why others are so charmed by him, he had an ethereal look to him.

While you were busy appreciating the prince’s looks, you were too distracted to notice that people were moving around in the crowd. Someone accidentally bumped into you, causing you to fall forward, onto the road. You could feel your face heating up. “Dammit,” you whispered to yourself. You heard a call for the prince before you saw that someone was standing in front of you. You looked up as they held their hand out to you. It was Prince Roxas. Holy shit- it was the prince. You were stunned.

The prince blushed a little bit when he realized you weren’t doing anything. “This is the part where you let me help you up.” He smiled as he spoke to you. “Oh!” You hurried to take his hand, feeling even more embarrassed than before. “Sorry and thank you.” You curtsied. “Are you okay?” He looked genuinely worried, waiting for you to answer. Knowing this is a very rare chance to talk to the prince, you felt a bit bold. “I am now that I have met you.” Roxas was stunned, his face blushing. You laughed a bit at his reaction, it was just too precious. You didn’t care what other people may have been saying or doing, in this moment it was just you and him. Coming back to his senses, Roxas started laughing too. “Well, I am glad to have helped you.” He took your hand and kissed it before climbing back onto his horse. Again, you were stunned and unmoving. Roxas looked back at you one last time, seeing you were still shocked, he was able to leave satisfied.

After he was gone, you realized what had happened. You quickly went back to the bakery to avoid talking to anybody else. Opening the door to the bakery, your boss looked up to see you. She smiled, “So how was seeing the prince?” You blushed, thinking about what had happened, “I hope I get to see him again.”

**Author's Note:**

> THIS is really short and i just realized I took longer setting up the story than actually getting to our boy lmao fuck. Lemme know your opinions because I haven't written anything for fun in a hot minute and I wanna improve my writing. (& tbh I was thinking about ella enchanted when i wrote this lmao)


End file.
